<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumor/一发完 by hetang_dopamine9595</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689341">Rumor/一发完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595'>hetang_dopamine9595</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>哲汉, 澈汉 - Relationship, 率知, 荣勋 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumor/一发完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-HPAU-私设如山-CP澈汉率知荣勋-ooc有-</p><p>-非常微弱的硕寛-</p><p>-1w2左右-</p><p>/</p><p>分院设定</p><p>格莱芬多-1/5/9</p><p>斯莱特林-2/7</p><p>拉文克劳-3/6/11/12</p><p>赫夫帕夫-4/10</p><p> </p><p>*123为6年级，以下类推</p><p>*1/2/5/7级长</p><p>*8/13没出现所以没写</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>00.</p><p>大家都在说，斯莱特林六年级级长对格莱芬多六年级级长下了Amortentia。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>而对此尹净汉本人是没有办法发表意见的，因为他正躺在医务室里闭着眼睛还不忘抱怨，顺手还被竹马嘲笑，而他本日第三十次的叹了口气後才停止後严肃的开了口。</p><p>「我看起来像是对崔胜哲做了什麽吗？」</p><p>「像啊。」洪知秀头也没有抬的回答，「不然对方怎麽可能会退出魁地奇球队。」</p><p>他听完後又叹了口气，半是放弃的开口。</p><p>「连你都这麽说。」</p><p>「没错。」洪知秀耸了耸肩，「不只如此，我还听你说过......」</p><p>「停，洪知秀。」对於老友长年以来的毒舌他已经有某种程度上的体认，但这并不代表他能接受对方造谣，「我没有说过什麽我制造Amortentia给崔胜哲的话吧。」</p><p>「是没有。」他爽快的点了点头，「我只听过你喜欢崔胜哲的谣言而已。」</p><p>尹净汉差点把手上的药水洒出来。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>若是要追究的话，这件事必须得回溯到他们六年前的首次入学，还记得开学的前一周尹净汉还在跟洪知秀哭哭啼啼的抱怨说不想要自己上学——让隔着一个大西洋的洪知秀很是厌恶的连续挂了他三次电话——才坐上火车不到半小时，他立刻躲到走廊上给自己竹马发去讯息。</p><p>「我恋爱了，洪知秀。」</p><p>吓得洪知秀当场打了电话过来，劈头第一句就说，「你不要祸害小妹妹了吧，你从小到大多少烂桃花我不知道？」</p><p>「不是小妹妹。」尹净汉非常严肃的压低声音回答，「是个男的。」</p><p>「还是个小狮子。」</p><p>事实证明尹净汉的直觉并没有失准，而小狮子本人的名字在分院时也被他留在了脑海里，他小心翼翼的在八卦圈子里绕去又绕回了几次，终於知道了他是个混血，原先和自己一样是生於韩国。格莱芬多特有的勇敢和阳光很快的让小狮子在整个同级里出了名，发达的运动神经在飞行课时很大程度的发挥出来，也让他提早成为了魁地奇队的队员。</p><p>相较来说，尹净汉觉得自己就普通许多，除了他第三次潜入桃金娘盥洗室的那天。</p><p>他在大锅子前面好奇的看着自己误打误撞做出的魔药呈现珍珠色的光，螺旋状的蒸气上升着还引来了麦朵本人的注意力，而曾是鹰院学生的鬼魂也讶异的看着他好半晌。</p><p>「你是我看过最有天份的魔药师。」她说，「我从未看过新生第一次就按着正确的比例调出迷情剂。」</p><p>尹净汉而後确实在魔药课上崭露不同寻常的天份，在隔壁桌第三次让锅子冒出黑烟的同时，只有他顺利把药剂倒进烧杯里，自从知道自己有制作魔药的资质後，他不时尝试许多稀有的药水，也都逐一成功，带来不小的收入。</p><p> </p><p>而後又一批新生入学。</p><p>他升上了二年级，同时也认识许多下届的学弟，等到上课两周後尹净汉才发现自己第一眼有些惧怕的人是黑魔法防御天才，并且在他的室友换寝室後成为自己的下个室友。</p><p>「李知勋。哥也是韩国人吧？」对方从行李箱里拿出三双拖鞋放到地板上的同时简单扼要的打过招呼，「私下说韩文没有问题的。」</p><p>「尹净汉。」他有些尴尬的站在原地观察几分钟，收拾完行李的人这才抬起头看向他。</p><p>「哥的魔药学很强吧？刚好，我魔药学特别弱。」李知勋把围巾挂好後左右调整位置，看着镜子整理好衣着，「以後还请多指教了。」</p><p>他还记得那时的自己是半推半就的应了声，受级长的委托带着新生们一同往大厅去，晚餐时便看见一年前的小狮子旁边多了个学弟，边吱吱喳喳的说着话还兴奋的比手画脚，目光看见自己後又似乎游移了一会，正在吃饭的李知勋突然动作一顿，迅速拿起魔杖。</p><p>「Petrificus Totalus.」尹净汉听见对方小声的念咒声音，在远处长桌的人就停住了动作，眼珠子骨碌碌的转了几下後放弃的闭上，用餐完毕的李知勋则是心满意足的起身收拾後，在离开前才解除魔法。</p><p>这情景出现第三次後回到宿舍的他最终忍不住好奇心开口问，而学弟也毫无隐瞒之意的摊了摊手用极简的语句交代完故事。</p><p>「他是权顺荣，我爸妈朋友的小孩。我觉得他有点吵，而且他很黏我，我不喜欢在外面这样。」李知勋说着，又稍稍停下动作思考，「不过他人不坏，我只是不想让他一直黏着我而已。」</p><p>尹净汉理解的点了点头，「有个竹马真的蛮讨厌的。」</p><p>「......也就是那样吧。」他耸耸肩，「就是看到熟人会比较疯。」</p><p>但他很快的就知道李知勋不过是口是心非而已，就在尹净汉第十次因为想吃宵夜而下楼的时候，在楼梯上远远的就能看见蛇院学弟正拿着卷起的纸张往权顺荣的头上敲，还能依稀辨认出他们两人脸上明显的笑意。</p><p>而之後的某天清晨，尹净汉以为自己出现幻听的同时微微睁开眼，狮院学弟不知如何出现在房里，正费劲的试图叫醒深睡中的人。</p><p>他们可能当我眼瞎吧，他想着就在心里叹了口气，也确实，那我就当不知道看他们怎麽演好了。</p><p> </p><p>没想到过几周，权顺荣就自己跑来找他，说有严肃的事情想找他谈——带着崔胜哲在一旁，让尹净汉不想答应都不行。</p><p>和他同年的小狮子坐在他的对面，点饮料时尹净汉清晰的看见那人眨眼时睫毛好看的扑闪几下，回过头来看向自己的眼神里写满好奇，但碍於旁边有学弟不敢多问。</p><p>「说吧，有什麽事情特地跑来找我？」</p><p>「哥是知勋尼的室友对吧？」小孩开门见山的说。</p><p>尹净汉点点头，「你们是想交往所以来问我吗？」</p><p>权顺荣因为被呛到而咳了几声，崔胜哲忍着笑拍了拍安抚好狮院学弟後抬起头向他道歉，代替小孩开口。</p><p>「这小子说想住去蛇院的宿舍，但我怎麽看都觉得不可能才让他来亲自问你。」</p><p>「我是没意见啊。」尹净汉转转眼珠，「我们这间也确实有空房，但也不能让这小子白白住吧？」</p><p>崔胜哲无意识的啊了一声，像个受惊吓的兔子那样瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着他，被可爱到的尹净汉噗的笑了。</p><p>「不用担心，不会为难你们小狮子的。」他思考一会，「只是我比较懒，可以每天帮我带两人份的早餐吗？」</p><p>崔胜哲来不及阻止就听见在旁的学弟大声的回答好，幸好咖啡厅里来往的人群不多——否则他们肯定会被人侧目之後上论坛——对面不知为何心情很乐的蛇院同级似乎也是一样的想法。</p><p>「额那，」崔胜哲有点尴尬的喝完手中的拿铁，「加个联系方式吗？这家伙的安危作为学长我也得知道一下。」</p><p>尹净汉压着内心喜悦，冷静的问完对方手机号码，在通讯录里打上崔胜哲三个字。</p><p>我们知勋尼太伟大了，他想着，趁对方不注意时发讯息给在大西洋对岸的竹马，并且在讯息框里输入了1004个爱心。</p><p>「没事的话我先走了。」小狮子笑起来的时候带着酒窝，说出来的每个字都没被尹净汉听进去，「晚点把这小子的行李打包好送过去。」</p><p>「啊？」</p><p>崔胜哲又重复方才的话一次，最後说完後还向他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>「有听到吗？」</p><p>尹净汉机械式的回应後，目送小狮子拎着学弟後颈离开现场，迫不及待的点开手机讯息。</p><p>「清醒点。」洪知秀回他，「今天不是你跟崔胜哲交往。你还远得很。」</p><p>「一天不毒舌你会生病吗？」尹净汉送出後还在没人看见的角度翻了个白眼。</p><p>「会，我刚刚在学校里遇见超好看的小混血，因为你传讯息给我所以我少看他三秒。」</p><p>「看帅哥了不起啊？」</p><p>「比看你传无意义的爱心洗版要了不起。」</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>霍格华兹的二年级时光比想像中的过得要快很多。</p><p>满是课程和社团活动之中又插入三强争霸赛，舞会上在满溢的人群中尹净汉照样寻找着崔胜哲的身影，而最後他在某个角落看见对方似乎正在被告白，只得微微皱着眉停在暗处观察。</p><p>「抱歉，但我有喜欢的人了。」崔胜哲说完还笑了下，「不是你的错，只是我没说过而已。不过还是很谢谢你跑来跟我说。」</p><p>「学长喜欢的人......能问吗？」</p><p>「总有一天会让全部人都知道的。」</p><p>尹净汉也不能说服自己不去在意这段话，但根据自己对他的观察，身旁也没有什麽特别亲近的人——除了已经看似有主但怂得不敢告白的狮院学弟外，揪结和观察几个月後他最终做出结论。</p><p>崔胜哲只是为了拒绝而编出藉口。</p><p>他在通话里跟洪知秀说得那是慷慨激昂，多年竹马一如既往的嘲笑後只留给他一句话。</p><p>「你才没资格笑权顺荣，至少人家现在是室友喔，你也就加了崔胜哲没讲过话没错吧？」</p><p>「你没偷看我手机吧。」</p><p>「你从几个月前到现在都没说一句崔胜哲传了什麽给你，以你的个性一定表面看起来很镇定私下跑来洗版我的讯息啊。」</p><p>还真是谢了，当年抢他几块巧克力的仇都能记牢的竹马情谊可没有付诸大西洋，尹净汉想，原本还想多聊几句，就听见对面的人迅速挂断电话。</p><p>「小混血来了，掰。」</p><p>这是大西洋也唤不回的塑料友情吧，他叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>而後的聚会上他藉着学弟们的活跃认识几个鹰院和獾院的学生，据说是权顺荣恶友的拉文克劳戴着个圆形眼镜看了他好半晌之後才哦了一声，等待活泼的狮院学弟拉来獾院友人後才开口。</p><p>「我是全圆佑，他是文俊辉。原来就是学长啊。」他点点头，「果然很有趣。可以跟知勋尼当室友也不简单。我没有在夸你，权顺荣，不要整天只知道自恋。」</p><p>「学长好漂亮啊。」文俊辉才说完马上露出说错话的表情，手忙脚乱的拿出翻译机打了几个字後才又开口，「刚刚说错了，是学长很好看才对。」</p><p>「他英文跟韩文都不太好，不过学长如果有兴趣想学中文可以找他。」</p><p>权顺荣替他解释後尹净汉理解的点点头，偏着头想了下之後说。</p><p>「你们想找知勋和顺荣的话不用担心我，不要在大半夜太吵就好，有声音我睡不着。」</p><p>两个小孩瞪大眼睛盯着他好几秒，同时开口问。</p><p>「可以吗？」</p><p>几天後的早晨，尹净汉醒来後看着自己桌上的三份早餐，哭笑不得的问，「是要让我三选二吗？」</p><p>「学长可以三份都拿走。」李知勋打了个呵欠，「他们三个跑腿的不拿白不拿，等等我们一年级还有飞行课所以得提早下楼。」</p><p>「他们都不用睡觉吗？」</p><p>「基本上都是夜猫。不用担心，这群人会在课堂上适当的打瞌睡。」</p><p>他刚刚是听到飞行课没错吧？尹净汉打开包装盒盖时在心里打了个极大的问号，但对於不用亲自下楼去拿早餐这件事还是十分满意。</p><p> </p><p>直到下次魁地奇比赛时看见这群人分别都在各自学院代表队里的时候尹净汉才发现那天听见的并非假话，除了李知勋之外——他对於黑魔法防御外的东西都有那麽点兴趣缺缺，即使能取得极好的成绩，用本人的话来解释的话，做完该做的之後，其他时间他花在自己喜欢的事情上就不过份。</p><p>约莫几周後的期末考尹净汉很快的知道了他们那天会如此开心能跑来找李知勋的原因，就在他看见学弟卷起纸张再次暴躁的往权顺荣头上敲下去的时候。</p><p>他怀疑另外两位只是纯粹来读书兼看热闹，也不知那天的自己怎麽想，久违点开和崔胜哲的聊天——其实也只有加友成功的通知讯息——把方才自己录的影像传送过去，等他回过神之後才发现对方已读了。</p><p>尹净汉吓得把手机背面朝上往桌面放，缩在椅子里不敢查看讯息，但听见提醒後又老实的伸出手把手机拿回来。</p><p>对方传来一个非常可爱，笑出眼泪的兔子贴图。</p><p>他萌得心肝都在颤抖，在空无一人的房间里跳来跳去，忍不住传了几千封讯息给远在大西洋对岸的竹马，并且喜提对方的第一次封锁。</p><p>五分钟後，秉持着绅士原则解除封锁并且传去嘲笑讯息的洪知秀十分後悔自己为何突然良心发现，但那是後话。</p><p> </p><p>莫名其妙的他们就因为一个蛇院学弟卷纸往权顺荣头上招呼的影片开始了聊天，说是聊天似乎也不太对，其实就是每天的早晚安，可能再加上几个学弟们培养感情的画面等等。</p><p>但尹净汉总和洪知秀说，总有一天他会拥有男神的。</p><p>身为他的爸妈指定竹马，远在大西洋另一端的人也不甘示弱的说今天他终於和小混血对视，这天他知道了小混血的名字，那天他听见了小混血的笑声。</p><p>「等等，你知道他几岁吗？」尹净汉某日突然指出一个对方从没提到过的事情，而洪知秀已读了半天过後才打出一个数字。</p><p>「了不起啊洪知秀。」他很快的打字，「我都不知道你有副业，并且还很赚。」</p><p>「什麽？」</p><p>「炼铜。」</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>「所以是真的？胜哲哥真的放弃了这次的魁地奇比赛？」</p><p>权顺荣明明和他在蛇院的宿舍里并且离不到两公尺的距离却还是传讯息过来，尹净汉有些怪异的抬头看了他一眼，看见学弟摊手摇头之後自动把眼神转向李知勋——手机还在对方手上，露出毫无後悔之意的表情。</p><p>「想问什麽就问。」尹净汉权当破罐子破摔之後的自暴自弃，同学院弟弟少有的燃起了八卦之心快速的在萤幕上打字。</p><p>「所以哥真的喜欢胜哲哥？」</p><p>「呀李知勋。」他送出後起身又突然焉了的软烂在自己床铺上，扁扁嘴安静约莫五分钟。</p><p>「不能问吗？」眼色迅速把讯息收回的学弟用棉被盖住大半张脸，只露出两个眼睛。</p><p>尹净汉张嘴後又阖上，来回几次後只说一个简单的嗯字，又沉默三十秒。</p><p>「知秀没跟你们说过吗？」</p><p>对方摇摇头，躺着的李知勋删光聊天纪录後离开床铺，把手机扔往权顺荣的方向并且准确落在肚子上。</p><p>「我删光了，你也不用想着要看。」他拉开铝罐时头也不回地说完，转头看向尹净汉，「但我也真的是蛮好奇的。什麽时候的事情，怎麽没感觉？」</p><p>因为我从来没有和崔胜哲在你们面前说过话，尹净汉想，你们也不会读心，怎麽可能知道。</p><p>「想来想去还是很奇怪，怎麽会怀疑到净汉哥身上？净汉哥看起来是跟胜哲哥无关的人啊，胜哲哥说要退出的那天净汉哥人还在图书馆不是吗。」</p><p>权顺荣终於回过神，左右晃了下因为长时间躺着而乱掉的头发。</p><p>「说八卦的人才无聊吧。只是茶馀饭後没事做才碎嘴的。」</p><p>但这样的人确实蛮多，尹净汉目送着学弟们离开时想，还不忘拜托他们替自己打包来晚餐。</p><p>「所以你打算怎麽办，躲在宿舍里都不出门？」洪知秀远在高塔里还不忘问候——虽然尹净汉觉得对方只是想看笑话——但他还是老实的点开讯息打字回答。</p><p>「不是啊，完全跟我无关的事情，我还没有半点证据去否认，我能怎麽办。」</p><p> </p><p>被送去医务室的前几天他也是第一次听见权顺荣说狮院的哥哥宣布了要退出的消息，原先他并没有放在心上，而是走在走廊上被几个七年级拦下盘问他才觉得不对。</p><p>「昨天晚上你在哪？」</p><p>「那时候在图书馆。」尹净汉皱着眉头和其他人保持距离，「怎麽了？」</p><p>「你说谎。你明明那时候对崔胜哲下了药。」</p><p>一大群人不管他的解释就先动手动脚——所以说他真的很不喜欢格莱芬多的冲动——幸好洪知秀正巧赶到把因为来不及反应而中咒的人及时送往医务室，也不用几个小时，几乎全霍格华兹都觉得他向崔胜哲下了迷情剂。</p><p> </p><p>回想起来也是无法理解的人正边打字边咒骂，接起了老友使用仅剩良心拨通的电话。</p><p>「我帮你问到了，但我觉得这不是迷情剂。」洪知秀慢慢的说，对面还传来和鹰院学弟的对话声音，「Vernon说，刚好他在蜂蜜公爵外面听到有人说崔胜哲前几天喝酒完说他喜欢你。」</p><p>「蛤？所以？这有什麽关联吗。」</p><p>「你不是今年第一次要参加魁地奇吗。」老友不急不慢的解释，「但Vernon说他和他狮院的朋友聊了下，崔胜哲喝完酒并没有昏倒或是失去意识，像平时一样。」</p><p>「你知道的，那群人总是喜欢在喝了酒後问一堆八卦，而之前他们问崔胜哲，他都摇头说没有没有。」</p><p>洪知秀的解释让他有种不太好的预感，尹净汉叹了口气反问。</p><p>「你也知道这是什麽吧？」</p><p>「嗯哼。韩率啊你也知道吧？」</p><p>他听见学弟慢吞吞的用韩文和朋友对话，而养成游戏显然十分成功的洪知秀适时的掐断电话，显然想起什麽的尹净汉拿出自己手机里的交易纪录翻看了一会。</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>四年级开学的那天他还记得自己站在九又四分之三月台前傻眼的看着自己理应在大西洋对岸的老友推着行李往墙壁冲刺，在列车上他找遍了才终於在最後一节找到正在吃巧克力蛙的人，看见自己时也不见怪的挥了挥手示意他可以使用该节车厢里的空位。</p><p>「不是，你怎麽......？你被退学？」</p><p>「忘记说了。从这学期开始我转学过来霍格华兹。」洪知秀笑得连眼睛都快成一条线，「顺便跟你介绍一下今年的新生，崔韩率。」</p><p>「学长好。」小孩棕色卷发看起来相当讨喜，乖巧的样子让尹净汉挑了挑眉向洪知秀无声的抛出问号。</p><p>「他是我之前学校美术老师的小孩。老师说他比较喜欢霍格华兹就把他送来这上学。」</p><p>尹净汉在心里默念无数次洪知秀您真了不起才压下开口回敬老友的冲动，从背包里拿出草莓牛奶喝。</p><p>「你们......很熟？」小孩的韩文听起来比洪知秀要顺溜许多，但语速不急不慢。</p><p>「也不算是，但我们小时候当过一阵子的邻居。」他回答，「你有英文名字吗？我偶尔也叫他Joshua的。」</p><p>「Vernon。」崔韩率慢吞吞地撕开糖果包装往自己嘴里扔了一个，「Shua要吃吗？」</p><p>尹净汉别过头去的同时听见自己竹马开心而不知为何有些刺耳的笑声，相当程度无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>下秒就听见车厢被风风火火的拉开，一个长相有些圆润，看起来十分可爱的小孩拿着棒棒糖指向崔韩率喊。</p><p>「呀崔韩率你说好的要跟我同车厢呢？」</p><p>「喔。」混血的小孩缓缓的移动到洪知秀旁边，「有位置了。」</p><p>对方白了崔韩率一眼，扮个鬼脸後回敬，「你就黏着你知秀哥吧，掰掰。」</p><p>说完，把一袋橘子放到对方腿上就关上门跑走，而崔韩率慢半拍的开口。</p><p>「净汉哥要吃济州岛产的橘子吗？很好吃喔。应该是胜寛妈妈叫他带着的。」</p><p> </p><p>据说崔韩率的入学给霍格华兹带来不小的骚动——因为这个小学弟长的像某个演员，而尹净汉对此则是没有想法，只花时间针对竹马的养成系癖好发表意见。</p><p>「你还有心情笑我？」洪知秀懒洋洋的瘫在蛇院交谊厅里的沙发，小桌上还放了从尹净汉柜子拿来，最後一包巧克力饼乾，「再跟你说一个我意外知道的消息。」</p><p>「崔韩率跟崔胜哲是堂兄弟。」</p><p>投下震撼弹他潇洒的起身，拍了拍饼乾屑，「我要去餐厅吃饭了，再见。」</p><p>尹净汉在门关上的那一刻忍不住咬牙切齿的大喊洪知秀见色忘友。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>「所以有人找你买吐真剂对吧。」李知勋把被灌醉的权顺荣拜托给同龄朋友带走後拉来椅子坐到桌前问，「知秀哥只跟我说了一点，目前大概是理解成这样。」</p><p>「对。」尹净汉有些困扰的回答完，又补充，「但这个人是匿名购买，取货也是委托人说放在三根扫帚他会去拿，不知道是谁。」</p><p>「权顺荣有可能会问出为什麽崔胜哲不参加今年的魁地奇吗？」</p><p>李知勋听完後脸色凝重的看着他，「学长真的不知道那天发生了什麽？」</p><p>「我不知道啊......？」</p><p>「崔胜哲说，他不想跟他喜欢的人在同个场上竞争，他不想赌自己不会心软。」他的室友托着下巴说完，瞬间八卦起来，「所以，如果是吐真剂的话，胜哲哥也喜欢你喔净汉哥。」</p><p>「但我跟他几乎没有说过话啊！」他皱眉後又立刻理解，「难怪会被认为是迷情剂吗。」</p><p>「Yep。」不知从何出现的洪知秀提着饮料走进房里，「正是这样没错。不过说也蛮有趣的，互相喜欢还不敢讲话是怎麽回事。」</p><p>尹净汉托着头接过对方递给他的饮料後思考了好一阵子，最後直接放弃的躺回床上。</p><p>「我要不要乾脆把解药给权顺荣让他拿去算了，在这里想来想去也没有什麽用。」</p><p>洪知秀把李硕珉拎入拉文克劳塔楼的时候小心翼翼的避开了其他同级的视线，後方还跟着气喘吁吁的夫胜寛。</p><p>「所以我说哥又要做甚麽。」夫胜寛皱着眉关好门後看着自己学长，「我今天下午有课喔。」</p><p>「把这个拿去给金珉奎说是我给他的，然後我没记错的话今天是周五吧？是不是可以三根扫帚见。」</p><p>他拿了一袋雷根糖给李硕珉而对方不疑有他的直接答应很是让洪知秀满意，倒是夫胜寛疑神疑鬼想问什麽的样子。</p><p>「有想问什麽的话可以直接点。」</p><p>鹰院的小学弟看起来似乎是知道什麽，但真的问之後又叹了口气摇头。</p><p>「我觉得等事情结束了我再问对我的脑子比较有保障。」</p><p>「哥。」崔韩率慢吞吞的推开门走入大厅，「怎麽不叫我？」</p><p>夫胜寛看着蛇院学长立刻扬起微笑看向自己同龄朋友的时候内心充满想要吐槽对方双标的冲动，但回想一下似乎以前就是这副模样，只得快速打包好东西抓起獾院学长的手腕就往外跑。</p><p>「我跟硕珉哥先走了，哥你们慢慢聊！」</p><p> </p><p>三只扫帚因为周末即将到来而挤满了霍格华兹的学生，终於在角落找到金珉奎的时候，桌子上已经堆了好几个空的奶油啤酒杯。</p><p>「知秀哥说要拿给你的东西。」李硕珉把袋子直接放到对方手上，「雷根糖？我也不知道他给你那个要做什麽。」</p><p>他的狮院同学把眼睛瞪成圆盯着东西好半晌之後什麽也没多说的收下，眼神示意他们记得点餐後就拿出手机不知道在和谁发讯息。</p><p>最後是夫胜寛打破了沉默。</p><p>「所以胜哲哥还好吗？」</p><p>「哦？」金珉奎这才抬起头，漫不经心的回答，「还好吧。」</p><p>「你们七年级那群人还好吗。」李硕珉伸手在对方面前晃了下，「那天净汉哥好像伤得蛮重的。」</p><p>「也就那样吧。」</p><p>「所以我说金珉奎你到底在做甚麽大事业。」夫胜寛喝了半瓶啤酒後毫无顾忌的打开话匣子，「讯息等等再看好好喝个酒不行？」</p><p>「胜宽呐不要生气。」</p><p>「不是我要生气啊哥你看看金珉奎不理人的样子还要我们大老远跑来把东西给他真的看了就很烦。」</p><p>连珠炮似的抱怨完而心情恢复的人过了一分钟後就变回嘻皮笑脸的模样，对此已经很习惯的两个97年生朋友难得很有默契的又点来三杯啤酒，等到其中酒量最差的夫胜寛醉倒在桌上的时候，李硕珉才托着下巴看向对面好不容易放下手机的格莱芬多，左右摇了摇头毫无根据的开口。</p><p>「我是觉得你们最好保密啦。」</p><p>金珉奎挑眉回问，「你怎麽知道的。」</p><p>「味道不对。」他藉着人声掩盖自己的发现，「你难道忘了我是个赫夫帕夫？」</p><p>「但我惊讶的是竟然是学长吗。」</p><p>「不只是你很惊讶。」对面的人回答後拿起还热呼的披萨，「不过不用担心。倒是我要问，你什麽时候能认真点。」</p><p>说完眼神往夫胜寛的方向飘了下。</p><p>「等三年你也真是够有毅力。」</p><p>「等到他愿意开口为止。」李硕珉又露出一口大白牙，「你还是先想想自己要怎麽全身而退吧。」</p><p>「彼此彼此。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>魁地奇比赛举行的那天，观众席因为崔胜哲仍旧上了场而发生不小的骚动。</p><p>「本会并未收到崔胜哲选手的退赛申请。各位未来的巫师和女巫，以後请不要轻易听信谣言。」</p><p>在後台准备的尹净汉无形中放松许多，而作为候补的李知勋在学长看不见地方摇了摇头，悄悄拿出手机点开讯息打字。</p><p>比赛中间尹净汉能感觉到其他人似乎刻意在观察他们两人是否有互动，然而在高速的移动中他根本看不清对方是谁就得挥动扫帚，以致於他下场後才看见崔胜哲正拎着权顺荣往格莱芬多休息室走——小学弟除了挣扎外嘴里还念着刚刚李知勋跟我打赌说哥输了要请我吃饭。</p><p>「第一次上场，怎麽样？」</p><p>「很紧张，好几次差点撞上球门。」尹净汉回答，眼角馀光看见一个身材近似他鹰院竹马的人穿着高彩度衣服快速晃进狮院的帐篷里，摇了摇头以为自己看错。</p><p>「哥今天晚上应该可以跟我一起去餐厅？」因为他的室友开口而收回注意力的尹净汉思考一会过後开口同意，只是不知为何以往在外话少许多的人似乎今天话有点多。</p><p>谣言风波好不容易平静，也接到狮院学长们道歉的尹净汉只差没在深夜踩进走廊上放烟火，虽然最终比赛的桂冠仍旧由狮院拿下，但也因此格莱芬多的六年级级长在获奖感言里提了好几次道歉，看戏的霍格华兹学生们也渐渐鸟兽散。</p><p>回到宿舍梳洗完的尹净汉全身无力的倒在床上几乎是立刻陷入睡眠，在梦里他看见了下午觉得有些怪异的场景——透过李知勋的视角。</p><p>那人长相确实也是洪知秀啊，他安静的站在角落盯着看许久，而从鹰院帐篷里走出来，穿着洪知秀衣服的人明显是崔韩率，他不可能把两个人认错，而李知勋还在和自己说着话，看见洪知秀钻回拉文克劳的帐篷後才暗暗松了口气，同时也发出晚餐去餐厅吃饭的邀请。</p><p>早上起来的时候他更确定了这群人似乎正瞒着自己什麽的事实——他有即使醒来後也老爱躺着的习惯，而显然以为自己还在睡眠中的学弟们正压低声音肆无忌惮的说着话。</p><p>「所以为什麽胜哲哥这麽没胆。」</p><p>「是他们两个的问题吧。所以我就说了要让胜哲哥来找净汉哥。」</p><p>「他把真话说完就不敢再面对本人了啦，他昨天才在说他才不要约净汉哥出来。」</p><p>「啊啊崔胜哲我真的要败给他到底行不行。」</p><p>洪知秀的声音？尹净汉集中所有注意力想尽办法听清他们几个到底在讲什麽，但因为自己老友到来，室友们暂停对话迅速收拾完毕便出了门，而没多久後他因为手机铃声响起而从棉被里艰难的伸出手摸索後接起电话。</p><p>「喂？」</p><p>「尹净汉。」</p><p>崔胜哲的声音让原先还半睡半醒的他顿时睡意全无，惊吓的从床上跳起并且顺利撞到一旁的柜子，而电话对面的人心情很好的笑了。</p><p>「不要笑。」他委屈的声音带着不自觉的撒娇，「怎麽了？权顺荣他们不在。」</p><p>「没什麽，就是问你今天四点过後有没有空。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>他听见崔胜哲深呼吸又吐气的声音，似乎在做什麽心理准备。</p><p>「有空跟我去看个电影吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「他答应你了吧，我早就看过他行程表了，他闲得很。」</p><p>在交谊听里吃着早餐的洪知秀对着自己男朋友的堂哥三度摇头表示傻眼，「到底为什麽要怕约尹净汉出去啊，我就跟你说好几次你们是双向的了啊不信我信谁？」</p><p>「啊啊——！」坐在他对面正抱着头发出哀号的格莱芬多六年级级长连珠炮似的回应，「我就怕他拒绝我我可能会哭吧天知道我喜欢他多久了我快疯掉......」</p><p>「哥。」崔韩率认真的叫了他的称谓，「你靠Shua太近了。」</p><p>「可以让胜哲哥这麽在意的人大概也只有净汉哥了吧。」李知勋吃光最後一口饭之後摇摇头，「都跟哥说了这麽多次也不信，我也是不能怎麽办。」</p><p>洪知秀边拿起崔韩率喝到一半的冰美式，不忘数落自己的同龄朋友，「从还在美国的时候就跟你说了你也不信，我到了霍格华兹跟你说了几千几万次不要怕就直接问你也不信，所以你到底是喜欢尹净汉还是怕尹净汉会抄了你全家？」</p><p>「我对於一个十一岁就开始养成男朋友的人没有什麽好说的。」崔胜哲感叹完自己命运後智商重新上线，「崔韩率你也真的心脏够大颗就这样带他来霍格华兹还有脸笑。」</p><p>「哥还单身。」但他似乎忘了自己堂弟最擅长的事情就是出其不易给予暴击，非不得已只好转换目标的人把枪口转向自己学弟。</p><p>「权顺荣你不要在那边偷笑。」</p><p>「学长早餐吃饱了吗？」李知勋转开可乐瓶盖的时候说，「先喝一口水我再说。」</p><p>而崔胜哲不疑有他的拿起水杯喝的同时蛇院学弟投下震撼弹。</p><p>「他上周跟我第九百九十九次告白了。」</p><p>他被呛得半句话都回不了，而堂弟敬佩的视线在李知勋和权顺荣之间来回移动几次。</p><p>「呀李知勋你自己说要集满霍格华兹的九百九十九次的！」</p><p>「你还有韩国的九百九十九次要集啊权顺荣，从零开始。」说话时候的李知勋分明眼睛里带着满满的笑容——崔胜哲在心里吐槽——不要当我眼瞎，就听见学弟继续说，「不过知秀哥你怎麽会想帮忙他们两个，要是我早就没耐心了吧。」</p><p>「因为我跟Shua是因为胜哲哥才说上话的。」崔韩率代替男朋友开口回答，「那时候我跟翘课回家的胜哲哥在百货里打电动，哥连续玩了十几次跳舞机不想回家但因为阿姨交代我们要六点前下楼所以我不知道怎麽办。」</p><p>「然後就自己跑去星际大战的联名玩具区逛。」崔胜哲毫不留情的补充。</p><p>「我很早就注意到Vernon了，他是我美术老师的小孩，长得这麽可爱谁不喜欢。」说着话还不忘上手捏了捏对方的脸，洪知秀耸耸肩後接下去解释，「刚好就这样认识的，对。」</p><p>「真的非常了不起的，就这样把我们家最小的弟弟骗走了。」下结论的崔胜哲毫无多馀表情波动，「对此我是不想表示甚麽多的想法，反正崔韩率啊你拦着他也会自己去的，不如顺其自然。」</p><p>似乎想开口的权顺荣被眼明手快的下了个噤声咒後依旧保持着笑容黏在对方身上，难得没有挣扎的李知勋投去个冷冷的眼神後乾脆的用一句话交代完故事。</p><p>「权顺荣是以前的邻居，他太黏我了，就这样。」</p><p>「但我看你很喜欢啊。」不知从何出现的夫胜寛端着热乎的早餐说，「学长们好。」</p><p>「没有。」李知勋板起脸孔认真的摇头，「你对我误会可能很多。」</p><p>「知勋啊耳朵红了喔？」全圆佑路过时顺便吐槽，还刻意停下脚步，「看看你的衣柜里放了多少权顺荣的同款衣服？」</p><p>「那是他放到里面的我不知道！」</p><p>真了不起啊这群学弟们跟我堂弟，崔胜哲喝着冰拿铁咖啡的时候在心里想。</p><p> </p><p>他记得自己是在火车里第一次见到尹净汉的。</p><p>身为一个格莱芬多，他从未想过自己会对蛇院的同龄朋友一见锺情，而他那时选择把这个情感归因於对方长得太好看，偷溜回家度假的时候他意外的遇见了对方的竹马——虽然现在快要变成他的家人他很困扰——并且告诉自己尹净汉也非常喜欢他。</p><p>崔胜哲那时半信半疑的又回到霍格华兹观察好几个月，直到自己学弟跑来拜托他事情才第一次和他正面相对。</p><p>尹净汉真的太好看了，舍不得把眼神从对方脸上移开但因为必须要装作自己不在意，崔胜哲耐心耗尽後找了个藉口加完联络方式後拎走手舞足蹈的学弟，在对方看不见的转角处做出胜利手势。</p><p>「学长你喜欢尹净汉啊。」也不知道为何平时对其他事情都非常迟钝的权顺荣突然机灵起来，无法否认的人只得试图稳定心情咳了声。</p><p>「没事，我们帮学长你看着。」</p><p>他其实也没有拜托什麽，但他们似乎对八卦乐此不疲，拿小孩一点办法也无的崔胜哲听着他们在聊和尹净汉住同宿舍生活的话题时还是凑了进去听，也导致了他发现自己越发喜欢他的事实。</p><p>但有趣的是，也不知从何传出去了这个消息，狮院的每个人都知道自己学院代表队的队长喜欢的人是蛇院的尹净汉，不堪其扰的崔胜哲某次和学弟们抱怨着，就听见最少发言的自己堂弟起身拍了下手说。</p><p>「那就让谣言成真就好啦？Shua哥？」</p><p>「嗯哼。」对方点了点头，「我觉得这是个不错的想法，刚好我也想回敬他一下。」</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>洪知秀好像跟崔胜哲很熟，这是观察了几天後尹净汉得出的结论，有点超乎想像的那种——正确来说，是这群人都意外的很熟。</p><p>就在尹净汉即将放弃最後的好奇心而准备在三支扫帚里脱下帽子时他听见了老友和柜台的对话。</p><p>「怎麽，你又要再激出一对情侣？」</p><p>「崔胜哲没救了啦。」洪知秀摇摇头，「我真的要放弃他们两个，都是白痴吧？」</p><p>「呀，」柜台伸出手在他长年没有良心的竹马面前晃了晃，「所以谣言到底成真了没有？」</p><p>「我没去问啦，他们也没说。」</p><p>眼力满级的尹净汉悄悄离开现场，回到霍格华兹後直奔格莱芬多塔，他打开门时交谊厅的沙发上躺着狮院六年级级长。</p><p>「呀谁......啊？」</p><p>「崔胜哲。」尹净汉深吸一口气後直接走到对方面前，「跟我交往吧。」</p><p>因为突然陷入沉默的崔胜哲他有些急的又开口补充。</p><p>「你也不喜欢被当笨蛋对吧？是的话就快点答应啊。」</p><p> </p><p>「霍格华兹魁地奇球队广播，请学生们全部到球场集合。」</p><p>尹净汉神清气爽的往崔胜哲肩膀上倒，一边调整到自己舒适的位置後停在原地。</p><p>「净汉啊这样真的好吗？」</p><p>「嗯。」他咬牙切齿的说，「我今天真的要让洪知秀知道我有多会记仇。」</p><p>哭笑不得的崔胜哲也找不出理由说服昨天认真留在自己房里只为了计画的人，沉默了一阵子之後才很认真的问。</p><p>「所以净汉啊，你喜欢我不是谣言？」</p><p>「不是！」他大吼，没有注意到自己的竹马远在对面座位区，注意到他跟崔胜哲坐在一起後施了个扩音咒。</p><p>「了不起啊尹净汉。」整个运动场的视线全部集中到他们两人身上，「全部人都知道了，这次终於不是谣言，也不是你向对方下了Amortentia。」</p><p>「终於和暗恋了六年的男神交往，感觉怎麽样啊尹净汉？」</p><p>他深吸一口气之後用尽全力喊。</p><p>「所以说！不要再造谣了洪知秀！」</p><p> </p><p>Rumor本篇/完</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>大家好，我是盒棠。</p><p>想着"应该会很有趣"的想法写了这篇文，如果没有意外的话应该会用番外篇的形式交代完荣勋和补足率知线的不足，除此之外应该也会冒出一篇(我不敢保证)只有伏笔的硕寛篇。</p><p>虽然本文里真的有非常大量的吐槽内容，我私下也会和朋友这样互相捉弄(?)觉得很有趣所以就用这样的形式来描写闺蜜感了。</p><p>希望这篇文章可以陪各位度过一段美好的时光，如果有想说或是想聊的都不用客气！我超级喜欢看留言(╹ڡ╹ )</p><p>那就，下次见♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>